


Pinky Promises

by YuuGiOKaeri



Series: Promise Me Nothing Sequels/Spin-Offs/Stand-Alones [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy the Cat, M/M, Millennium Rod, Thiefshipping, here you are kids, hikaris, it gets a little darker by the end, theifshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuGiOKaeri/pseuds/YuuGiOKaeri
Summary: Bakura comes home after a long two weeks away from Marik, only to find he's been replaced--by someone who looks (in Marik's mind) just like him. Even after that, more trouble ensues when they realise that Marik's Millennium Rod is harbouring secrets of its own. . .





	1. Bakura

I  yawned, stumbling after Marik with Ryou's suitcase in tow. Two weeks spent in Nebraska, visiting Ryou's uncle's family and I'd stayed in the ring until today. The long flight had worn me down, leaving my mind hazy under Marik's chatter.

"Did you have fun? I missed you, 'Kura, so I got a temporary replacement. But I think I'll keep him now—"

"Can we just go home?" I asked, ignoring the torrent of words. "I'm tired."

"Okay." Marik opened the pink Cadillac's door, ushering me in. I sat in the passenger seat, leaning my head on the dashboard in front of me. As we drove through the mild-weathered highways, I kept my eyes shut.

Seventeen months ago, we shared a Christmas. _The_ Christmas, Marik always said; named so because it was the day of our first kiss. And here we were. still alive, as luck would have it.

Sleep overcame me, quickly drawing a dream over me to drown out Michael Jackson. Always, my dreams were vivid, whether it was replayed memories  from Egypt thousands of years ago, Marik or gaining control of this world.

Now, I felt Winter bite my exposed cheeks as Marik held my hand. _"It's almost over,"_ he said.

_"Nothing'll really change. What's the point of resolutions? Broken promises._

_"I made one for New Year's."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's almost midnight."_ Marik's little finger joined around mine as he smiled at me. Tolling, the call of 00.00 in a new year had begun. _"And I want you to promise, too."_

_"What?"_

_"I promise to love you all year long. Pinky promise."_ His finger squeezed mine, his body leaning up on tip-toes to kiss my mouth. Around his lips, I mumbled an "I promise," holding him with my non-promising arm.

That was the last promise, I'd thought then. New Year's was over and another one after that. But still we loved each other. Maybe it'd been the pinky promise.


	2. Marik

Bakura was really tired, I could tell. Ryou's body was worn out from his time in the States. I smiled as I heard him muttering, indistinctly. He talked in sleep often, but I never said anything about it. He was a vivid dreamer, that was all.

Green changed to ambre ahead, but I ignored the warning, passing through the red light. When we got home, Bakura'd be surprised, but he couldn't have expected me to sit all alone at home for two weeks without anyone, anyone at all.

It was going over a speed bump that jostled my lover awake. "Marik," he complained, sitting up and doing his buckle.

"Sorry, love," I sang in reply, taking a sharp (unnecessarily so) turn. "Buckled up yet?"

"You're driving; I have to be if I want to see tomorrow." He was irritated. Of course. I'd awoken him. But I felt amused anyway, holding in a laugh.

Before 'Kura had time to recover from his groggy start, I pulled into the flat's parking lot. It was then that I felt anxiety mount within me. What if Bakura didn't like him? What if he rejected this other male?

"I've a surprise for you," I said, getting out of the car. "C'mon, he's inside."

"'He?'"

"You'll see."


	3. Bakura

_"Ta-da!_ " Marik declared, coming back into the living room, swinging something at me.

Instinct led me to jump away from the white ball of fluff. "A cat?" I asked, watching Marik sit beside me, cradling it in his arms.

"Yep--his name's Fluffy." The cat was dropped into my lap, brown eyes glaring at me. "I missed you, so I got myself someone just like you."

I met its glare, not even looking to the Egyptian. "It looks nothing like me."

"Well, it's white and fluffy and  has brown eyes, just like you," Marik said. "And he's cuddly and clingy, just like you."

"Clingy?" I looked away from the invader, meeting violet eyes. "I'm _not_ clingy."

"Alllllll-right." He shrugged, as if giving in to a child who'd insisted upon his own way, even though it meant disaster. Then he snatched up the cat, which draped itself, purring, over him.

"Well, I'm back now," I said, grabbing the cat and tossing it on the floor. I pulled Marik into my lap, pressing my face into his neck while wrapping my arms around him. "You don't need a cat right now."

"Yes, Florence," he said, leaning into me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said. That had been our promise, over a year ago. It'd expired now, but I still clung to it. And that was more than okay.

 


	4. Bakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So old ORZ. I can't wait to be done uploading this, along with the rest of my old, poorly-written fics.

I rested my head on Bakura's shoulder that night, cuddling in close. He put his arm around my shoulders, squeezing gently as he went through television programmes. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Fluffy stalking the drapes, fur on end as he batted at them.

"Turn off the telly," I said once I'd turned my attention back to my first cat.

"Why?" He put the remote on the couch arm, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

"Never mind," I said, sighing. "I just wanted a kiss, anyway." I stood, starting to walk away.

Bakura's arms caught around me, swinging me into the air and over his shoulder. I grinned, kissing the top of his head while clutching the back of his shirt. No longer could I see Fluffy, but I didn't care where he'd gone.

In these arms wrapped protectively around me, I felt absolutely safe, despite Bakura's devillish grin. This was love, no doubt, to feel perfect pleasure in every situation with him--even this.

Soon I was set down and shoved into the wall. My body shivered in anticipation. Bakura's lips met mine, pressing in deeply as he pinned my arms to the wall I'd been so rudely pushed against (he should've known to treat the Edgiest of Edgelords better). I rocked along with his body's movements, pressing as close to him as I could get.

While Bakura's tongue slid along my teeth, my body tensed and my heart sped its pace. Suddenly, however, he broke away, cursing. I stared at him, tilting my head as he let out a grunt/roar/"bloody hell!", finally throwing something off himself.

It was Fluffy.

"We're going to get rid of it!" Bakura said, pointing to the hissing pile of white fur. " _Now_."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"But he's my kitty," Marik said, scooping it up. "He's probably just jealous that I'm only yours, sexy man that I am."

 

"Cats don't get jealous." I glared at the cat, wondering what _had_ caused Fluffy to attack me. I had posed no threat to it and it hadn't come after me till I'd kissed my boyfriend. Jealousy seemed the only reason, though it was foolish.

"When it comes to me, of course they can get jealous," he replied. The cat leaned into him, brown eyes turning up to him lovingly. "No living creature can resist me!"

"I'm sure," I said, moving further from the cat. "Do you let it sleep with you?"

"I'd never cheat on you, 'Kura!"

"No, that's not what--gah, nevermind. Do you let it sleep in your room?"

"Yea. . ." Marik's reply was slow, expectant of something.

"In that case," I said, "I'm not sleeping with you."

"No!" Marik grabbed my arm, dropping his cat. "Please, I'll make him sleep on the couch."

I shook him away, not meeting his eyes. Definitely, I was letting him get carried away, merely spurring him on. It felt like a mid-day soap, complete with alternate lover.

Marik fell back and I shut his door behind myself, going to my own bedroom. Here, I'd spend the night, ignoring the ache for the person in the room right beside of me.

 


End file.
